


The Card Game that Never Ended

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Channel Zero (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: What happened to Mike and Eddie post-season one of Channel Zero? Would Mike's sacrifice keep Eddie from trying to use someone else as a vessel? Told mostly from Mike's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON ONE OF CHANNEL ZERO.
> 
> What happened to Mike and Eddie after Marla prevented Eddie from using Mike as a vessel? What have they been up to in the Candle Cove subconscious?

It was nearing the end of summer. It had been a few months since Eddie tried to take over my body, and since I'd died. We were the same again.

In those few months, Eddie and I had started up a new never-ending card game of war. This time, I hoped there would be no more cheating from either of us. The Skin-Taker had slowly started to retreat. He was still here, somewhere in this odd "Candle Cove consciousness" Eddie created, but he'd been hiding in the shadows... where he belongs. Sometimes I feared Eddie would call him back. The sheets of skin hanging around the room slowly dissolved, revealing something reminiscent of Eddie's old bedroom. And the TV Eddie used to watch the outside world, the one he'd smashed just as I died, had somehow seemingly fixed itself.

And the day our mom got out of the hospital, my wife and daughter visited her. By the way Eddie kept glancing at the TV, I could tell he was up to something.

Mom and Erica had left Lily alone in the living room for a moment. Lily finished drawing me and her in Bravery Cave and looked up at the TV across the room from her as Eddie started to broadcast an episode of Candle Cove. I let her see me as she'd known me, not as Eddie always remembered me, as I turned the TV off. She smiled, then ran off to join mom and Erica out on the porch.

And my intuition was right. Eddie was up to something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is set at the end of the season finale, "Welcome Home." I'm still trying to figure out how far to take the possibility of Eddie trying to take over someone else's body again (maybe Marla's or Lily's), now that Mike's dead.


End file.
